


in your hands

by staryu



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryu/pseuds/staryu
Summary: the girl he loves shows up wielding a mace and saves the day. or: where mj's the hero, peter's shook, and they just really love each other.





	in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> just a small ficlet of the hug that's been making me feel an amount of incredibly overwhelming emotions for the entirety of the day. i apologize for any mistakes n stuff. i did my best. kudos & comments are always welcome because i need validation or else i feel like a complete failure. anyway, so, spideychelle has officially taken over my life.

He’s shot down from behind; hitting the concrete slab-bang on his stomach.

Peter groans, then mustering whatever strength he has left to get back up.

He rips away his mask, his nostrils flaring; staring at the man standing before him.

Correction, the conman.

Quinten Beck.

Mysterio.

The dude doesn’t look jaded at all, Peter on the other hand, feels completely worn out and as if he’s one punch away from a concussion.

It hasn’t stopped him before and it sure as hell won’t stop him now.

He pockets the conversation of how he could be so stupid to believe him for later.

Provided there’ll be a later.

Right now, the odds don’t look that great. But he has to at least try.

He owes it to everyone.

Even those who are no longer there with him.

Right in this moment however, he wants to, no, he needs to put an end to his adversary’s tricks and illusions.

Not for revenge.

But for the sake of justice.

 

 

 

He’s about to put his mask on again when he hears a loud bang.

Clink.

A fishbowl hits the ground and breaks, revealing Quinten’s distorted features.

There’s a scream.

And he evaporates.

Just like that, he’s gone.

 

 

 

His eyes fall to MJ, who is wielding a… a mace?

Where on earth did she even get that?

She tosses the weapon to the side like it’s nothing and walk towards him.

Then she starts running, leaping towards him and into his arms.

“You’re okay!”

Peter reacts on instinct and hugs her back instantly.

Feeling a great sense of relief, the moment they’re fully embracing each other; he smiles and sighs against her shoulder, somewhat still in shock.

MJ’s hands find his hair as she’s tugging him tighter, as though to make certain he’s truly there in front of her.

Her hands move to his cheeks, his skin burning under the touch.

Nothing can compare.

Or so he thinks.

But not a second later, MJ is pulling out of the hug and attacking his lips with a kiss he can only describe as anything but sweet.

Peter’s eyes fall shut and kisses her back to the best of his ability.

It’s rushed, desperate and demanding.

Her palms adjust to his jaw as she adds pressure there; kissing him hard; like there’s no tomorrow.

And he thought he was in shock before.

Imagine his surprise when MJ’s kissing him with such intent; her lips moving against his as she wraps his arms around his neck.

God, she’s incredible, he thinks.

She just singlehandedly saved everyone with a fucking mace and he’s the one calling himself a hero?

She doesn’t have any superpowers, no enhanced abilities beyond humanly possible.

And she saves him.

And he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

 

Peter’s arms move to wrap around her waist, pressing her flush against him.

He’s either crazy or hears her sigh against his lips.

His mind is about to agree on crazy, when another sweet sound escapes her.

It’s light as a feather; a tiny moan.

He’s indeed fucking crazy.

Crazy for her.

 

 

MJ pulls away abruptly; catching her breath as her eyes open. He gazes into her eyes when his own flutter open.

Then, it hits him; like a billion ton of bricks.

He’s in love with her.

He’s never been more in love with her.

Before he can think twice, he’s hearing the three words out loud in the sound of her voice.

It’s a soft whisper.

This has to be a dream.

I can’t be real.

It’s too good to be true.

But alas, he murmurs it back, and her mouth quirks up at the corners until she’s fully beaming.

He kisses her this time. It’s slower, familiar, like he finally found the sense of ease he’s been searching for his whole life.

It’s as if his entire body is sighing in relief.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, you had me so worried,” she mumbles against his lips as she pulls away slightly; her thumbs tracing along his cheekbones.

“That makes to of us,” Peter emits in a small chuckle.

“How are you feeling, are you hurt?” Her palms roam the side of his arms; it’s soothing; comforting. All he wants to do is hold her for a while longer. To just have her in his arms one more time.

He decides that he doesn’t just want to, he needs to.

Peter needs to feel the same warmth; the same feeling of such feelings of relief and content he was only able to dream of before her.

So, he doesn’t say anything.

He simply wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her into a tight embrace.

MJ hums in relief; her head buries into his shoulder while her arms wrap around his neck.

“I’m fine,” he whispers against her curls and presses a kiss into her hair and he’s able to let go of any tense muscles as he sighs.

They just relax in each other’s arms for a while.

Like both of them just found their home, at last.


End file.
